Brandon Potter
Charles Brandon Potter (born 1982) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Three Delivery (2009) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Fango (Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Doctor, Janitor (ep12) *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Neijif (ep2; Announced) *All Out!! (2017) - Toshiro Wada *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Liesse *Aquarion (2008) - Gen Fudo *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Zen Fudo, Gen Fudo (ep16) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Shinji Hatano, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Bank Robber (ep1) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Guard (eps22-23), Samurai (ep24) *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Crow (ep2), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Charles Phips (ep10) *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Sven Vollfied *Claymore (2008) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2018) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Gai Kurasawa *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Gai Kurasawa *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Yuri Antonov *Dragon Ball Z (2007-2008) - Mustard, Warrior B (ep70) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Hofmann (ep11) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Gazelle *Fairy Tail (2016) - Sid, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Briggs Soldier (ep58), Caster, Additional Voices *Gangsta. (2015) - Nicolas Brown (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Barrett *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Buffalo Guildy (ep5), Scorpion Guildy (ep11) *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Narrator (ep1), Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Superintendent General Signore (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Guin *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Vito (ep7) *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Pegasus Kashiwazaki *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Pegasus Kashiwazaki *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Emperor Otto (Announced) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Kisaragi (ep9) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Kirihito/Akura-Oh, Kirihito Mori (ep17) *Karneval (2014) - Uro *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Kunisada (ep36) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Vincent Alzey *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Auguste (ep10), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Ricardo Solo *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Shanks, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Kadomatsu (ep11) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Ghost (ep1B), Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Isao (ep6), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Tetsuya Hyodo, Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Pazuzu, Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Keiji Maeda *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Kenji Harima *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Kenji Harima, Daimao (ep21) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Yoichi Himura (ep8) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Masa (ep6), Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2007) - Doctor Deflation (ep23), TV Cop (ep17), Wolf Leader (ep9) *Shuffle! (2008) - Sakai (ep1) *Solty Rei (2007) - Gray Walker (ep1), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Toaster (ep13) *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (2015) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Yukinori Shinohara *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Bronson *We Without Wings (2013) - DJ Condor *Witchblade (2007) - Sakuma (ep8) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - I Geun-Tea 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Royal Guard A, Royal Guard E, Townsman 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Augustine Odell *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Sid *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Ishikawa *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Guard *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Iyoten (ep1) *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Charles Phips (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Ishikawa *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Kenji Harima Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Interviewer, Pyro Pete, Robotic Voice *Smite (2012) - High Seas Sobek, Sobek 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Appule *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Appule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Alien Announcer *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Appule *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Shanks Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (114) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (111) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2020. Category:American Voice Actors